Avengers Encountering Stranger Worlds
by Rosealynn
Summary: Hulk, Captain America, and Black Widow are sent on a mission to protect the unknown. This space expedition would turn out to be nothing less than peculiar, especially after coming in contact with mysterious items. This is a ONE SHOT.


**Encountering stranger worlds**

One mysterious evening the Avengers were called together again, for what would turn out to be a surprising mission. Stark was placed in charge now, or at least that's how he acted. He explained "I gathered you all for some intense tasks, but I do have to split you all up in two groups. Hulk, Black Widow, and Captain America good luck I can't even begin to explain what you will be getting into." The three of them looked at each other with a sigh and left the room before hearing Starks orders for the other team.

When Stark was finished with the other team he raced over to the Captain, Widow, and Hulk. Upon entering the room he gave them instructions, "There's going to be a galactic catastrophe if you guys don't hurry. Suit up! You will soon be transported to another galaxy that is depending on you. Once you get there you will be landing on an electromagnetic planet that puts off a purplish glow. Oh, and I almost forgot this place is a top secret and I mean it, when I say don't tell anyone. No one is allowed to touch or keep the light blue crystallites. There is no telling what could happen if you do, besides some strange complications. Your job is to shield the Western Front of the planet from an incoming negatively charged asteroid. If it were to hit it would create a shock wave so massive it would destroy neighboring planets that we are still exploring."

Suiting up for the long journey Captain America was put in charge. Jumping in the space craft, they weren't sure how they could pull it off. Captain America smirked looking at Hulk and said, "Why don't we just launch you into space so you can smash the asteroid".

"Are you out of your mind, or something that would never work and he would die," Widow exclaimed.

"It was just a joke. Even Hulk thought it was funny. I'm just trying to lighten the mood, I mean it could be our last moment on earth for all we know."

Hulk was watching out the window as they flew through space, "Isn't it beautiful."

"Isn't what beautiful?" Captain asks him.

"The sky. You should enjoy the view; its calming."

"Man we need to pull it together and come up with a plan," Captain declares. Thinking they were going through turbulence, they soon landed on the planet. It was crazy. There were electric pulses going between rocks on the ground. Widow was contemplating whether or not she should bring some of the crystals home. They walked around exploring for some time when their belts just about flew off towards some black rocks. These rocks had an astonishing magnetic attraction. They thought maybe if they could find enough of them they could be launched into space redirecting the course of the asteroid. Little did they know that the journey ahead of them was about to take some odd turns.

It was getting late, so they set up camp out in the open because they thought the planet was uninhabited. In the middle of the night things got chilly and the planet stirred with flashes of movement. The next morning Captain woke up with a sharp pain to his spine. He sat up and looked at his hand after pulling something from behind him. "Why was a blue crystal on my back?"

"Oh no," Hulk yelled. "There was one by my side too." Gazing up at Captain, "What's wrong with your face man?" Captain shockingly stared back.

"What's the matter," Widow slowly woke up and said yawning. Captain and Hulk had switched bodies after touching the blue glowing crystals that they were warned about. "This can't be good," Widow murmured.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE ON AND FIND MORE OF THOSE BLACK ROCKS!" Hulk wasn't going to waste time now especially with him being uncomfortable in Captain's tight cloths. So they went on in their journey. After climbing down into an enormous pit they stumbled on more of those rocks. "Time to go and get the pod from the ship to launch these rocks into space," Hulk whispered to himself. After getting the ship's pod, they scrambled back to the site. They loaded up rocks on the pod and programmed it to launch when the asteroid was in the right spot. They had a day to explore more land. After finding a cave with layers upon layers of mixed color jewels Widow was impressed. She slipped a green gem in one pocket and a purple in the other. Both Captain and Hulk were scared to touch a single thing. Hulk started studying the crystals and he decided to call the blue one's Criptoneites and the green one's Astonicals.

"That's it. We'll call the planet Crytonic," Captain was pleased with himself. He could no longer resist the urge to pick up a red gem. But when Hulk turned around it startled Captain and he dropped the gem at Hulks feet. Hulk looked at Captain angrily, and shook his fist saying, "Why would you touch that"? As the red sparkling gem rolled into Hulks shoe a flash of light struck them down and they blacked out. Gaining strength to stand again, they were realized that they were switched back to normal again. "Thank God, I was about to turn green if I stayed you any longer".

"Well I'm glad to be out of your skin that's for sure," Hulk laughed.

Walking back to the pod that was about to take off, they were satisfied to be done. 3…2…1…0 and it was off, they were praying for it to work or else they were screwed. Gasping at the site the three of them were satisfied as the asteroid followed the positively charged rocks in the pod that was headed nowhere in space. Black Widow jumped to her feet and just about cried because it actually worked. Patting each other on the back, Captain said, "I think it's time to head home. Good job both of you."


End file.
